It is typical for a lighting apparatus, such as a light fixture, luminaire, decorative or general purpose lamp, a tube, or other light emitting device or other illumination system, to include one or more light emitting diode (LED) filaments, which are composed of a linear series of LED dies arranged on a transparent substrate, supported or held in an envelope to give the appearance of an incandescent filament. The filaments are typically constructed with InGaN blue-emitting LED dies carried on a substantially linear glass or sapphire substrate and covered or encapsulated with a blend of silicone and phosphor. Often, the encapsulating blend may have a yellow or other color in the un-lit state. An exemplary LED filament with a yellow covering is shown in FIG. 1A. FIGS. 1B and 1C show LED filaments having a colored appearance incorporated into different types of lighting apparatus. The appearance of the filaments may be disadvantageous due to objections to the yellow color in the unlit state, especially when used for decorative lamps and general purpose lamps.